Doctor Who - A Sleeping Doctor
by Sonny619
Summary: After Clara & The Doctor had a big fight, a evil witch cast a sleeping spell on the Doctor, Now Clara the only one to stop the evil witch and break the spell to save the Doctor
1. Chapter 1

**23 July 1553**

Somewhere at the tower of London, a young man with his Daughter were about to play hide and seek.

**Man** – Ok dear, I'll hide and you will seek ok.

**Girl** – Ok daddy, 1…2…3

As she counting her dad tries to find a place to hide, then he found a door that he didn't see before.

**Man** – I pass that hall so many times and I never seen that door before.

**Girl** – 8…9…10, ready or not here I come.

He heard his Daughter coming, so he had no choice that he had to go through that door. As he tries to keep quiet, he got a little shock by someone.

**Man** – Oh I'm sorry I thought I was the only one here.

**Women** – It's ok, I always get some company.

Then he saw the women working on something as he was getting closer.

**Man** – What are you working on?

Meanwhile the girl was still looking for her dad until she hears a scream.

**Girl** – Daddy

She runs towards that door, when she opens it she found her dad on the ground not moving.

**Girl** – Daddy, Daddy wake up.

But she can't, it's like he was dead, but is he.

**Opening C****redits**

The TARDIS filling the entire screen; it spins away, gas parting to reveal a background of galaxies and nebulae. A shower of explosions from below knock the TARDIS off course, sending it spinning abruptly away to the left. after, passing several planets and supernovae, before emerging into a dark and clear sector of empty space, allowing the cast names to pass by.

**Matt Smith**

**Jenna Louise Coleman**

A swirling gassy nebulae resembling the Eleventh Doctor's face flickers into view The unique version of the Doctor Who logo then forms, before dispersing into some form of crackling red energy. At last, the new Time Vortex is revealed - this time depicted as colourful streams of flowing energy, pouring out of a sparkling white light which remains at the title of the episode appears, along with the name of the author, as the TARDIS spins back towards the screen, the doors opening and enticing the audience into the episode itself. center of the screen until the end of the sequence.

**A Sleeping Doctor**

**By Louise Kane**

* * *

**The Doctor** - Oh right Clara Oswald, where to next, where you want to go, where you want to see.

The Doctor the last of the time lord from Gallifrey, in his space ship the TARDIS, (Time and Relative Dimension in Space) with his new Companion Clara,

**Clara** – I don't know, how about someway like a Fairy tale.

* * *

_Clara Oswin Oswald, The Doctor first met her, she was Oswin, when he, Amy & Rory were kidnap by the Daleks and transport to the Asylum to take down the shield, and that when she came in._

_**Oswin **__- Oswin Oswald, Junior Entertainment Manager star ship Alaska._

_And she love to make Soufflé, that's why the Doctor call her Soufflé Girl, but after she wipe all of the Daleks memories of the Doctor, he was about to rescue her, until he found her and discovered she was a Dalek._

_**The Doctor**__ - Oswin I am so sorry, but you are a Dalek._

_**Oswin**__ – No, I am not a Dalek, I am Human. _

_The Doctor explained this to her that the Alaska crashed on the Dalek Asylum, Oswin escaped down a shaft into the lower levels of the Asylum, where she was found and captured by the Dalek inmates. Unlike the other crew members of the Alaska, who were partially converted by the nanocloud into Dalek puppets, Oswin was fully converted due to her exceptionally high intelligence, something they valued over exterminating her. Due to the horror of what had happened to her, Oswin created a dream world for her human mind to dwell in to forget the truth. Under this life, Oswin assumed that she was surviving on soufflés in the Alaska. She also hacked into the Asylum's fully-automated systems, heavily damaging it and reducing it to a ruin. Oswin lowered the Asylum's defences so the Parliament of the Daleks could destroy the planet and asked the Doctor to remember her as the human she once was. She presumably died when the Daleks destroyed the Asylum._

_**Oswin**__ - Run you clever boy and Remember._

_In the 19th century London, after the loss of the Ponds, The Doctor had enough of saving life's and the world, until he met a young woman named Clara. When they first met outside the pub's rear exit and they examined a Snowman which had appeared from nowhere. The Snowman attacked them followed by several more. Together the Doctor and Clara caused the Snowmen to melt by imagining them doing so and then the Doctor told Strax to take Clara back to the pub. Clara followed the Doctor to a ladder that led to a spiral staircase which took her up to the cloud where the Doctor had parked the TARDIS. After knocking, Clara ran back down the spiral staircase when the Doctor came to investigate._

_**Clara**__ - Oi, where you going, I thought we're just gettin acquainted_

_**The Doctor**__ - Those were the days..._

_The next day Clara returned to her job as a governess the next day and learned that Captain Latimer's daughter, Francesca had been dreaming about her previous governess who had drowned in Latimer's pond a year earlier. Francesca's brother Digby suggested she needed a doctor so Clara hurried to find the Doctor. While shouting up at his cloud, she caught the attention of Jenny Flint who took her to see Madam Vastra. Vastra and Jenny forced Clara to do the One Word Test where she would only be allowed to use one word to answer whatever question Vastra asked. With several well chosen words, Clara explained why she was interested in the Doctor and mentioned the word "Pond", the surname of one of the Doctor's former companions. Impressed, Vastra called the Doctor and told him what Clara had said. The Doctor decided to investigate while Clara went back to Latimer's house. The Doctor arrived to investigate the pond that the former governess had drowned in and then rescued Clara and the children from the Ice Governess, who had been created from the frozen corpse of the drowned woman. He melted her with his Sonic Screwdriver but the Ice Governess recovered The Doctor and Clara led the Ice Governess up to the roof and Clara used an umbrella to pull down the ladder that led to the TARDIS. They led the Ice Governess up the spiral staircase and the Doctor tried to trap her under the cloud. He then showed Clara the inside of the TARDIS and she commented "it's smaller on the outside"_

_**Clara**__ - Is there a Kitchen?_

_**The Doctor**__ - Another first._

_**Clara**__ - Dunno why I asked that. It's just... I like making soufflés._

_The Doctor remembers that word, the same word that Oswin said._

_**The Doctor**__ - Soufflés?_

_The Doctor gave her the TARDIS key but then the Ice Governess attacked Clara from behind. She dropped the key and was pulled off the cloud, falling to her death in the Latimer's courtyard._

_**The Doctor**__ - "CLARA"_

_The Doctor used the TARDIS to retrieve Clara's body and the shattered remains of the Ice Governess and took her into Latimer's office. Strax brought her back to life but only for a short time. The Doctor asked Clara to become his companion and she agreed. After the Doctor and Vastra confronted Simeon in his institute and, with help from Clara's tears and the tears of the Latimer family, defeated Simeon and the Great Intelligence, Clara died with the Doctor by her side, and her last words were._

_**Clara**__ - Run, Run you Clever boy… and Remember._

_These were the exact same words that Oswin Oswald had said in the Dalek Asylum shortly before her death. The Doctor believed that Clara was somehow "the same woman" he had met in the Dalek Asylum. After Clara's funeral he rushed off to investigate the mystery._

_**Vastra**__ - Where are you going?_

_**The Doctor**__ - To find her, to find Clara._

_In 2013 the cemetery has long ago ceased to be maintained. Tall weeds have taken over, and many of the gravestones are far from plumb; Clara's remains legible but is well-worn. Another Clara walks through the brush ahead of her friend. As she nears Clara Oswald's gravestone_

_**Friend**__ - Where are you going?_

_**Clara**__ - Shortcut!_

_**Friend**__ - Through there? I hate this place, don't you think it's creepy?_

_**Clara**__ - Nah. I don't believe in ghosts._

_Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor is now hell-bent on finding this Clara and making her his new companion. Flipping switches on the console,_

_**The Doctor**__ - Clara! Oswin! Oswald!_

_And pulls up a picture of Clara from 1892 on the TARDIS scanner._

_**The Doctor**__ - Watch me run!_

* * *

Clara - Doctor, are they others before me, others that travel with you.

The Doctor was getting a flashback of his past Companions,

* * *

_Like Sarah Jane Smith, who also saving world from her attic with her super computer Mr Smith, her Robot Dog K9, her two kids Luke and Sky and her two friends Clyde and Rani. Rose Tyler, who still trap in the parallel world, still thinking about her, and then they were Amy and Rory Pond, he knows Amy since she was a little girl, she and Rory been traveling with the Doctor for so long, they thought it will never end, until the heartbroken tragedy in New York. After The Doctor, Amy and River save Rory from the Weeping Angels, they thought they finally stop them until Rory saw his name on a gravestone._

_**Rory**__ - Amy! Come and see this!_

_**Amy**__ – What?_

_**Rory**__ - There's a gravestone here for someone with the same name as me!_

_**Amy**__ – (laughing, perhaps nervously) What?_

_Somehow one Weeping Angel survived and zap Rory back in time in front of Amy._

_**Amy**__ – Doctor!_

_The Doctor darts out of the TARDIS, followed by River._

_**River**__ - Where the hell did that come from?_

_**The Doctor**__ - It's a survivor. Very weak, but keep your eyes on it._

_**Amy**__ - Where's Rory?_

_The Doctor saw the gravestone which previously said 'In Loving Memory / Rory Arthur Williams' now bears another line, 'Aged 82'. Rory gone._

_**The Doctor**__ – Amy I'm so sorry, but he gone._

_Amy didn't believe it's true._

_**Amy**__ - No. No, we can just go and get him in the TARDIS. One more paradox..._

_**The Doctor**__ - ...would rip New York apart._

_**Amy**__ – I don't believe you._

_**River**__ - Mother, it's true._

_Amy just wants to be with her true love Rory, so she steps towards the Angel._

_**The Doctor**__ - Amy, what are you doing?_

_**Amy**__ - That gravestone, Rory's, there's room for one more name, isn't there?_

_**The Doctor**__ - What are you talking about? Back away from the Angel, come back to the TARDIS, we'll figure something out!_

_The Doctor grabs her arm as he walks towards the TARDIS, trying to pull her with him. She isn't moved._

_**Amy**__ - The Angel, would it send me back to the same time, to him?_

_**The Doctor**__ - (alarmed) I don't know. Nobody knows._

_**Amy**__ - But it's my best shot, yeah? _

_**The Doctor**__ - No!_

_**River**__ - Doctor, shut up! Yes! Yes, it is!_

_**The Doctor**__ - Amy...!_

_**Amy**__ - Well, then. I just have to blink, right?_

_**The Doctor**__ - (screaming) No!_

_**Amy**__ - It'll be fine. I know it will. I'll, I'll, I'll be with him, like I should be. Me and Rory, together. Melody?_

_**The Doctor**__ - (turning to look to River) Stop it, just, just stop it!_

_River moves forward to take Amy's hand for a moment._

_**Amy**__ - (to River, about the Doctor) You look after him and you be a good girl, and you look after him._

_River rises from kissing her mum's hand._

_**The Doctor**__ - You are creating fixed time. I will never be able to see you again._

_**Amy**__ - (a smile flashing across her face for an instant as she thinks of it, in the middle of crying) I'll be fine. I'll be with him._

_**The Doctor**__ - Amy, please, just come back into the TARDIS. Come along, Pond, please._

_Before the Angel took her away, Amy Pond said her final words to the Doctor._

_**Amy**__ - Raggedy man, goodbye!_

_She turns, putting her back to the Angel, and although the Doctor seems to be looking at it, it zaps her._

_**The Doctor**__ – No!_

_Now the tombstone reads: In loving memory Rory Arthur Williams aged 82 and his loving wife Amelia Williams aged 87._

* * *

**The Doctor** – No, no one it's just me.

Rule 1, The Doctor lied; he didn't want Clara to know of his heart-breaking memory.

**The Doctor** – oh right something Fairy-tale, you got it Soufflé Girl.

So he pulls the lever and they landed.

**Clara** – So where are we?

**The Doctor** – Let's find out.

Without the Doctor know he drop a piece of paper from his pocket, Clara saw it and pick it up, when she open it and read the title she was shocked, so she put it inside her pocket without the Doctor knowing.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor and Clara step out of the TARDIS and see to where they are.

**Clara** – So really where are we?

The Doctor licks his finger and points it.

**The Doctor** – London, July 23rd 1553, I think we are at the Tower of London.

Just then a young saw them and head towards them.

**Women** – Come with me hurry or you will lose him.

**Clara** – What? The Doctor.

**The Doctor** – What do you mean that she will lose me?

**Women** – I'll explain everything later, now you must come with me hurry.

So they follow her toward the throne room where they only see women and children.

**Clara** – Oh My God, what happen, where all the men are?

**The Doctor** – I think you got explaining to do Mrs…

**Women** – oh my name is Layla.

**The Doctor** – Layla, that's a nice name. Now what happen to all of the men?

**Layla** – I think it's better that I show you.

**The Doctor** – Ok, Clara stay here maybe you can cheer up the kids.

**Clara** – I'm on it.

So as the Doctor and Layla left, Clara took out the paper from her pocket and read it, when she finish it she shock and angry that the Doctor lie to her, that he did travel with others before her.

**Clara** – Oh chin boy you and I need a lot of talking to do.

Meanwhile Layla took the Doctor to another room and this time all of the men are there but they are not moving.

**The Doctor** – Oh My God, what happen to them?

**Layla** – We don't know, one minute their ok then the next their unconscious.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and scanning all of the men.

**The Doctor** – Their sleeping.

**Layla** – What? No really what wrong with them?

**The Doctor** – No really they are sleeping, it looks like their under a spell.

**Layla** – What? You mean magic, there no such thing as magic.

**The Doctor** – Oh I seen so many magic, good and bad, and I think this is evil magic.

**Layla** – You mean Dark magic.

**The Doctor** – Yeah, the only question is why just the men?

As they return Clara was waiting at the door.

**Clara** – We need to talk.

**The Doctor** – later, we need to find a way to wake those men up.

**Clara** – OK, we will save them, after you tell me why you didn't tell me about Amy & Rory?

The Doctor stop and turn around to see Clara with her arms cross and not smile.

**The Doctor** – How do you know?

Clara took out the paper from her pocket and shows it to the Doctor.

**Clara** – I found this, you drop it in the TARDIS.

The Doctor look at the paper, it was Amy's Afterword.

**Clara** – You lied to me, why you didn't tell me?

**The Doctor** – Clara I really want to tell you but It's just because I…

**Clara** – You just want to forget it.

**The Doctor** – Yes… I mean no… I mean it's none of your business.

Clara was shock of what she just heard.

**Clara** – Not my business, not my business, you been traveling around time and space just to find me and you think what happen to your friends is not business.

**The Doctor** – Yeah right Clara like you know everything about me, but you don't.

**Clara** – Yeah right chin boy, I can see it in your eyes that it's been a year and you still can't get over of their death.

The Doctor was shock of what Clara said and started to get upset.

**The Doctor** – That's… That's the meanest thing you ever said to me.

**Clara** – I… I didn't mean too… I'm sorry.

**The Doctor** – Just forget it.

**Clara** – Doctor, wait.

The Doctor walk away from Clara, not looking back.

**Clara** – I'm sorry of what I said.

Then she head back to the throne room, angry and upset of what just happen, and then a little girl came toward her.

**Girl** – Are you ok.

**Clara** – No, my friend and I just had a fight.

Later, the Doctor was walking across the halls, until he went inside a room and sit down on the ground, taking out Amy's reading glasses, put them on and was reading her Afterword.

* * *

**Afterword **

**by Amelia Williams**

_Hello, old friend. and here we are, you and me, on the last page._

_By the time you read these words, Rory and I will be long gone._

_So know that we lived well, and were very happy._

_And above all else, know that we will love you always._

_Sometimes I do worry about you, though._

_I think once we're gone, you won't be coming back here for a while, and you might be alone, which you should never be._

_Don't be alone, Doctor._

_And do one more thing for me._

_There's a little girl waiting in a garden._

_She's going to wait a long while,_

_so she's going to need a lot of hope._

_Go to her. Tell her a story._

_Tell her that if she's patient,_

_the days are coming_

_that she'll never forget._

_Tell her she'll go to sea_

_and fight pirates._

_She'll fall in love with a man_

_who'll wait 2000 years to keep her safe._

_Tell her she'll give hope to the greatest painter who ever lived_

_and save a whale in outer space._

_Tell her,_

_this is the story of Amelia Pond._

_And this how it ends._

* * *

**The Doctor** – (Sad and in tears) Amelia, I'm… so sorry, I wish… you were here right now.

Back at the throne room, Clara and the little girl were still talking.

**Clara** – So you miss your dad.

**Girl** – yeah, I just wish he could wake up.

**Clara** – Wake up, I need to know, what happen to him before he was asleep?

Meanwhile The Doctor got a little shock by an old woman.

**The Doctor** – Oh I'm sorry, I thought I was alone.

**Woman** – its ok, I always get some company, are you ok, you look sad, wait let me guess, you lost someone.

**The Doctor** – A friend, her name was Amy, she was…

**Woman** – Oh I'm sorry for your lost.

The girl tell Clara of what happen before her dad was asleep.

**Girl** – We were playing hide and seek, I was counting 10, when I was finish I was looking for him until I heard a scream, I ran towards a door that was different than the others and then I found my dad on the ground not moving.

Clara then remembers what Layla said to her.

**Clara** – (In Layla's words) Come with me hurry or you will lose him.

**Girl** – Clara, what is it.

**Clara** – It's like a Fairy-tale.

The Doctor was watching the woman using a spinning wheel.

**The Doctor** – What are you working on?

**Woman** – I'm working on a nice dress for the girls.

**The Doctor** – It's wonderful, is it OK that can I try.

**Women** – Sure of course.

Meanwhile Clara try to find the Doctor after she finally figure it out of what happen to the men, she look everywhere but still nothing of the time lord.

**Clara** – Oh Doctor where are you?

Meanwhile the Doctor was using the spinning wheel but didn't know the spindle was next to him.

**The Doctor** – Hey this is fun.

**Woman** – you're really getting good at this.

Then Clara found the door with roses, so she knock to see if the Doctor in there.

**Clara** – Doctor, Doctor are you in there.

**The Doctor** – Clara, Clara I'm in…

Just then his finger touches the spindle and got a little cut.

**The Doctor** – Ow! That hurt.

**Woman** – Oh dear let me see, it's just a little cut, you be OK.

**The Doctor** – yes of course.

Clara hears the Doctor's voice while she tries to open the door but it's stuck, The Doctor heard her.

**The Doctor** – Clara I'm in here, I just want to say that I'm…

Just then the Doctor started to feel dizzy and weak.

**Clara** – Doctor, Doctor what wrong, what happening in there.

**The Doctor** – Clara, get the door open, get me out.

She tries but she can't get it open.

**Clara** – I can't its stuck.

**The Doctor** – Bang it… hurry.

He was getting weaker, and then he hears the woman laughing at him.

**Woman** – Feeling sleepy, Time Lord.

**The Doctor** – What?

Layla and the little girl saw Clara banging the door.

**Layla** – Clara, what are you doing?

**Clara** – The Doctor is in there and he in danger.

**Layla** – What?

**Girl** – Oh no, is he going to…

**Clara** – No, no no, I'm not gonna let that happen to him too.

**The Doctor** – Who are you and what have you done to me?

**Woman** – Just like others you be sleeping forever and my name is Gothel.

**Clara** – Doctor, sonic the door.

**The Doctor** – It doesn't do wood.

**Layla** – Well that's suck.

**The Doctor** – Hey, don't dis the son…

But it was too late, the Doctor collapse to the floor, now under the sleeping spell, Clara and Layla finally got the door opened but they were too late.

**Layla** – Oh my god.

**Clara** – Oh no, DOCTOR, Doctor come on, please wake up.

**Gothel** – It's too late your friend has join the others.

**Clara** – Why are you doing this?

**Gothel** – For years, I'm getting sick of those men, who they think their better than women, now with this power I can say who better now.

**Layla** – we're not going to let you get away with this.

**Gothel** – Oh I think I just did.

Then Gothel vanish, leaving Clara don't know what to do now her Doctor is under her spell.

**Clara** – (in tears) Doctor… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Girl** – Quick in here.

Clara and Layla drag The Doctor into a spare room, and then put him on the bed.

**Clara** – Careful, easy.

Then Layla cover him up.

**Layla** – I can't believe that witch did this.

**Clara** – I know, but I know the Doctor, I know that he can fight this.

**Girl **– I hope your right.

Meanwhile Gothel was spying on them at her crystal ball in her lair.

**Gothel** - You think that he will fight this, oh I don't think so sweetie, he under my spell and you will never wake him up "NEVER"

Back at the spare room Layla and the girl left to make sure that everyone was ok, while Clara stays to look after the Doctor.

**Clara** – Doctor I'm... I'm so sorry, this shouldn't happen to you, now I really wish I shouldn't pick up that paper, you want to forget you're lost because it hurts you, again I'm sorry and I'm going to find a way to get you back, I promise.

**The Doctor** – Cla...ra

The Doctor somehow woke up but still under the spell.

**Clara** – Doctor, your awake, I knew your strong enough.

**The Doctor** **(weak)** – Clara... listen, I'm still under the spell, I don't have much time, only you can stop Gothel.

**Clara** – "What" me but I'm not you.

**The Doctor (weak)** – Hey... you said you promise that you will find a way to get me back.

**Clara** – Yeah I did.

**The Doctor (weak)** – Here take this it may help you find some clues.

He gives Clara his Sonic Screwdriver.

**The Doctor (weak)** – Just stop her and save those men.

**Clara** – I will stop her and save the men and I will save you.

**The Doctor (weak)** – One more thing, Clara... I'm so sorry that I...

But it was too late the Doctor went back to sleep.

**Clara** – No Doctor, I will save you, I Promise Gothel will be stop.

So as Clara left, Layla and the girl saw her leaving

**Layla** – Clara, where are you going?

**Clara** – To find Gothel and break her spell.

**Layla** – Are you crazy, she too powerful.

**Clara** – I don't care, I'm the only one that can stop her.

**Girl** – If you stop her, all the men, my father and your friend will be awake.

**Clara** – yes, do me a favour; take care of the Doctor when I get back ok.

**Girl **– I promise I will look after him.

**Layla **– I'll look after him too.

**Clara **– Thank you.

**Layla** – Good luck Clara

So as they watch Clara left, they head back to the spare room to look after the Doctor, Then somehow they hear the Doctor saying something.

**The Doctor (Sleep talking)** – Sarah Jane... Rose... Martha... Donna... Jenny... Amy... Rory.

**Girl** – What is he saying?

**Layla** – I don't know, lets hope Clara can break this spell.

* * *

_The Doctor having flashback of when he says his goodbye to his past Companions like Sarah Jane Smith._

_**Sarah Jane**__ - Goodbye, Doctor._

_**The Doctor**__ - Oh, it's not goodbye._

_**Sarah Jane**__ - Do say it. Please. This time. Say it. _

_**The Doctor**__ - Goodbye, my Sarah Jane. _

_He lifts her off her feet in a big hug, then goes back inside the Tardis. Sarah Jane turns her back and walks away as the Tardis starts to dematerialise._

_Then Rose Tyler after she got trap into the __Parallel world with no way back to the Doctor_

_**Rose (in tears) **__- Am I ever going to see you again?_

_**The Doctor**__ – You Can't_

_**Rose (in tears) **__- What're you going to do?_

_**The Doctor**__ - Oh, I've got the Tardis. Same old life, last of the Time Lords. _

_**Rose (in tears) **__-_ _On your own... I... I love you._

_**The Doctor**__ - Quite right, too. And I suppose, if it's one last chance to say it, Rose Tyler _

_Then The Doctor vanishes. Rose is heartbroken that she'll never see the man she loved again._

_Then Martha Jones, after saving the world from the Master, she just had enough traveling with the Doctor._

_**Martha **__- I just can't.  
_

_**The Doctor**__ - Yeah.  
_

_**Martha**__ - Spent all these years training to be a doctor. Now I've got people to look after. They saw half the planet slaughtered and they're devastated. I can't leave them.  
_

_**The Doctor**__ - Of course not. Thank you._

_The Doctor and Martha do their goodbye hug._

_**The Doctor **__- Martha Jones, you saved the world. _

_**Martha **__- Yes, I did. I spent a lot of time with you thinking I was second best, but you know what? I am good. I'll see you again, mister._

_The Doctor smile that this isn't the end of him and Martha._

_Then his Daughter Jenny, after they end a war, Jenny thought that she can travel with her dad, but cobb was about to shot the Doctor._

_**Jenny **__– No!_

_Jenny takes the bullet to save her dad._

_**The Doctor**__ - Jenny? Jenny. Talk to me, Jenny._

_**Jenny **__- A new world. It's beautiful. _

_**The Doctor**__ - Jenny, be strong now. You need to hold on, do you hear me? We've got things to do, you and me, hey? Hey? We can go anywhere. Everywhere. You choose._

_**Jenny**__ - That sounds good. _

_**The Doctor**__ -_ _You're my daughter, and we've only just got started. You're going to be great. You're going to be more than great. You're going to be amazing. You hear me? Jenny?_

_But it was too late; Jenny dies in the Doctor's arms. So he lays his Daughter down and kisses her forehead._

_The Donna Noble, After defeat the Daleks and save the world, Donna still have Time Lord DNA but it was killing her._

_**Donna **__- The rest of my life, travelling in the Tardis. The Doctor Donna. No. Oh my god. I can't go back. Don't make me go back. Doctor, please, please don't make me go back._

_**The Doctor**__ - Donna. Oh, Donna Noble. I am so sorry. But we had the best of times. Goodbye._

_**Donna **__- No, no, no. Please. Please. No. No._

_The only to save her, The Doctor mind melds with Donna and takes her memories away._

_And then Amy & Rory Pond, They thought they stop the weeping Angel in New York but one survived it zap Rory, with no way to get him back Amy must get zap to be with him._

_**The Doctor**__ - You are creating fixed time. I will never be able to see you again. _

_**Amy **__- I'll be fine. I'll be with him._

_**The Doctor**__ –_ _Amy, please, just come back into the Tardis. Come along, Pond, please. _

_**Amy (in tears) **__- Raggedy man, goodbye! _

_Amy turns her back on the Angel, and vanishes. Rory's gravestone gains more words - And His Loving Wife Amelia Williams aged 87_

_**The Doctor (in tears)**__ – No!_

_The Doctor was heartbroken not only that Amy and Rory were his best friends, they were his new family, now he lost another family of his._


	4. Chapter 4

Clara head back to the room when it started to find some clues.

**Clara **– Oh right Sonic help me find something.

As she looking around the room, she just remembering how she and The Doctor first met.

* * *

_Clara comes down the stairs to answer the door. Someone is knocking on the door and ringing the bell._

_**Clara**__ - Hello, yes, I hear you. Yep. Uh-huh. __(opens door)__ Hello?_

_The Doctor is standing there, grinning, still in his monk's habit._

**The Doctor** - Clara? Clara Oswald?

_**Clara**__ - Hello?_

_**The Doctor**__ - Clara Oswin Oswald?_

_**Clara - **__Just Clara Oswald. What was that middle one?_

_**The Doctor**__ - (excited)__ Do you remember me?_

_**Clara**__ - No. Should I? Who are you?_

_**The Doctor**__ - (takes a step inside)__ The Doctor. No? The Doctor? __(looks at himself in wall mirror)_

_**Clara**__ - Doctor who?_

_**The Doctor**__ - No, just the Doctor. Actually, sorry, could you just ask me that again?_

_**Clara**__ - Could I what?_

_**The Doctor - **__Could you just ask me that question again?_

_**Clara - **__Doctor who?_

_**The Doctor - **__OK, just once more._

_**Clara - **__Doctor who?_

_**The Doctor - **__Oh, yeah. __(steps back outside and does a little dance)__ Oh! D'you know, I never realised how much I enjoy hearing that said out loud. Thank you._

_**Clara - **__OK. __(closes door)_

_Then Clara close the door in front of the Doctor._

_**The Doctor**__ - Hey, no! Clara, please, Clara, I need to talk to you! Listen, please._

* * *

**Clara** – Hang on Doctor, I'll get out of this...

Then the sonic bleep, it found something.

**Clara** – I don't see anything

But the sonic keep bleeping.

**Clara** – Wait a minute, I think it's

She reach out her hand and it went through.

**Clara **– It's invisible wow!

So Clara went through and now she in a different place.

**Clara** – Again wow! I must be inside Gothel lair, it remind me when The Doctor took me to the Ring of Akhaten.

* * *

_The Doctor opens the TARDIS door and ushers Clara outside. She has her eyes closed._

_**The Doctor -**__ Can you feel the light on your eyelids?  
_

_**Clara - **__Mm-hm._

_**The Doctor - **__That's the light of an alien sun. Forward a couple of steps. Ok. Are you ready?_

_**Clara - **__Yes. No. Yes._

_Clara slowly opens her eyes._

_**The Doctor - **__Welcome to the Rings of Akhaten._

_They are standing on a large chunk of rock – possible asteroid – that is part of a set of rings circling a large sun. One asteroid is larger and looks to have been settled with what looks like a city._

_**Clara - **__It's..._

_**The Doctor - **__It is. It so completely is. But wait! There's more._

_**Clara - **__More what?_

_**The Doctor - **__Wait, wait, wait. In about five, four, three, two..._

_The asteroids pass and on one is a large pyramid the shines as the light from the sun hits it._

_**Clara**_ _**(awed)**__ -_ _What is it?_

_**The Doctor - **__The Pyramid of the Rings of Akhaten. It's a holy site for the Sun-singers of Akhet._

_**Clara - **__The who of what?_

_**The Doctor - **__Seven worlds orbiting the same star. All of them sharing a belief that life in the universe originated here. On that planet._

_**Clara - **__All life?_

_**The Doctor - **__In the universe._

_**Clara - **__Did it?_

_**The Doctor - **__Well, it's what they believe. It's a nice story._

_**Clara - **__Can we see it? Up close?_

_The Doctor smiles and holds out his hand. Clara puts her hand in his and he pulls her towards the TARDIS._

* * *

**Clara – **Ok, I can do this, Doctor, wish me luck, I'm going in.

Meanwhile back at the spare room Layla and the little girl still looking after the Doctor, he was burning up, so they try to cool him down, and then they hear him say a name.

**The Doctor (Sleep talking)** – Cla...ra, Soufflé… Girl

**Layla **– Soufflé what is a Soufflé

**Girl** - I have no idea.

**Layla** – Don't worry Doctor, Clara is going to win and she'll save you?

Clara finally made it to the lair and was wow of what she saw.

**Clara** – Whoa, ok how to stop her spell, there must be...

Then she saw the crystal ball, as she look closer, she saw The Doctor taking care by the girls.

**Clara** – Doctor Hang on, I'm just about to end this.

**Gothel** – I don't think so missy.

Clara turns around and saw Gothel.

**Gothel** – Why does the Doctor always bring girls to travel with him?

**Clara** – He doesn't like being alone, now to stop your madness.

**Gothel** – Oh not on your life.

She was about to zap Clara, but the Sonic screwdriver zap into Gothel's power, then Clara see a alternate timeline of herself talking to the Doctor.

* * *

_**The Doctor – **__So just tell me._

_**Clara**__ – Tell you what?_

_**The Doctor**__ – Well, there's no point now, we're about to die, so just tell who you are._

_**Clara**__ – You know who I am._

_**The Doctor**__ – No, I don't! I look at you every single day, and I don't understand a thing about you. Why I keep running into you?_

_**Clara**__ – Doctor, you invited me, you said..._

_**The Doctor**__ – Before that I met you in the Dalek Asylum, there was a girl in a shipwreck and she died saving my life, and she was you._

_**Clara**__ – She really wasn't._

_**The Doctor**__ – Victorian London, there was a governess who was a barmaid and we fought The Great Intelligence together, she died and it was my fault and she was you._

_**Clara**__ – You're scaring me._

_**The Doctor**__ – What are you, eh? A trick, a trap?_

_**Clara**__ – I don't know what are you talking about._

* * *

Then they were zap back, Gothel bang her head and Clara fell to the floor, then the sonic bleep towards the crystal ball.

**Clara** – That it, that the source, I just need to smash it.

Clara needs to find something hard to smash the crystal then she found something.

**Clara** – A sledgehammer, heavy but prefect.

As she was about to hit it, Gothel zap the hammer from Clara hands.

**Gothel** – I'm not going to let you win this.

**Clara** – Oh yes I am, The Doctor always the one to save the day from evil aliens or save me from danger, now it's my turn.

Clara pick up the hammer and ready to hit the crystal.

**Gothel** – No DON'T!

**Clara** – "DOCTOR" if you can hear me, I just want to say this, Run, Run you Clever Boy and REMEMBER!

Then she smashes the crystal ball and all it power is destroy.

**Gothel** – "NOOOOO!"

Gothel lost her powers and somehow she turns old.

**Gothel** – you will pay for that, who are you?

**Clara** – I'm Clara Oswald, I just defeat you, I save all of the men and I save The Doctor.

Then Gothel died and her lair was about to collapse.

**Clara** - And now I need to get out of here.

Clara got out of the lair and it was gone.

**Clara** – The men are they…

Clara ran to see that she did it, all of the men have woke up, then Layla and the little girl shown up.

**Layla** – Clara you did it

**Girl **- Daddy

She saw her dad and run to him.

**Dad** – Sweetheart, oh I miss you.

**Girl **– I miss you too, thanks to this woman.

He saw Clara and came towards her.

**Dad** – Thank you for take care of my daughter and save all of us.

**Clara** – Ah, it was nothing, I wouldn't found out if it wasn't for my friend…oh my god, Doctor.

They ran to the spare room to see if the Doctor woke up too but when they got there he didn't he was still asleep.

**Layla **– "What!"

**Girl** – He should wake up.

**Clara** – No, no, no, no! Doctor come on, please, your joking are you, are you.

But nothing happen, Clara was getting upset.

**Clara (in tears)** – Please you clever boy, I defeat Gothel, I broke the spell, all of men woke up, Doctor Please… I promise, please don't leave me I… I need you.

As Clara cry, one of her tears fell into the Doctor's lips, everyone thought he gone, until they hear something.

**The Doctor** – Run…

**Clara** – "What"

**The Doctor** – Run you Clever Girl and Thank you.

**Clara** – "DOCTOR!"

She hugs The Doctor, then he hug as well, he happy to be awake.

**The Doctor** - You keep your promise, and you save me.

**Clara** – Yeah, I think it better that you save day.

Minutes later, Clara and The Doctor are about to enter the TARDIS until they got stop by Layla.

**Layla** – Wait, Doctor, Clara, we just want to say thank you.

**The Doctor** – You're welcome.

**Girl** – And Clara thank you for getting my dad back.

**Clara** – You're welcome and thank you for look after the Doctor.

**Girl **– I always want to help.

**The Doctor** – Well we need to get going, come on Soufflé Girl.

**Clara** – I'm coming chin boy.

**Layla** – Goodbye

**Girl** – Bye

**Dad** – And thank you.

After they say their goodbye, they were wow when they saw the TARDIS disappear.

**Layla** – "Wow!"

**Dad** – Who are they?

**Girl** – Magical Heroes.

**Dad** – Ok, Come on Oswin, let go home.

**Oswin** – Coming daddy, Soufflé I like that.

Inside the TARDIS Clara forgot that she still got the sonic screwdriver.

**Clara** – Oh I better give this back to you.

**The Doctor** – Thanks, Clara I been trying to tell you this, well here it goes, Clara I so sorry, I should told you about Amy and Rory, and my past companions, I just…

**Clara** – It's ok,

**The Doctor** – No it not, some left, and some died and forgotten me, but Amy and Rory were not just my friends, they were my new family, now their gone, they died in front of me and that broke my heart, and I had only this to remember them.

He shows Clara Amy's reading glasses.

**Clara** – I'm so sorry for your lost, so let's remember them together.

**The Doctor** – Yeah I like that, let's remember them, so where to next.

**Clara** – I think we should go somewhere quiet.

**The Doctor** – What,

**Clara** – No evil witches and no danger.

**The Doctor** – alright somewhere quiet and Clara.

**Clara** – Yeah.

**The Doctor** – Thank you.

**Clara** – You're Welcome.

So The Doctor and Clara off to new adventures inside the TARDIS through time and space.

**The End.**


End file.
